On a tous des dates comme ça
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Yaoi, Romance humour. Après Halloween, le temps de Noel, La Saint Valentin devient une date très spécial pour Duo ! Troisième volet de l'ARC /*RETRAVAILLEE 15/09/2011
1. La vrai Toussaint

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Inspiration du moment romance/souvenir

**Rating** : K+

**Bêta auditrice**: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs**: Hilde, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero

**Note de l'auteur** J'avais juste envie d'écrire quelque chose pour Halloween afin de remettre cette fête à sa place, en redonner les valeurs réelles. Qu'on oublie qu'elle est devenue purement commerciale.

* * *

**On a tous une date comme ça !**

* * *

**AC 198**

Tous les anciens pilotes ont maintenant leur vie. Trowa a quitté le cirque pour rentrer dans les preventers et rejoindre Wufei, ainsi que Heero. Ce dernier trouvait que son travail auprès de Relena manquait de piment.

Il reste juste Quatre et Duo qui n'ont pas adhéré au preventer à plein temps. Quatre est consultant, et Maxwell fait des missions de temps en temps pour arrondir les fins de mois difficiles. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire tourner une ferraillerie et d'être à deux à en vivre.

Si Hilde a recueilli le jeune homme après la guerre. Lui ne se sent pas d'humeur à la laisser seule avec tout le travail, c'est une manière pour lui de rendre ce qu'il a reçu.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il va faire dans quelques minutes. Il ne le fait pas pour le plaisir ou pour ennuyer la jeune femme. Cependant c'est très important pour le natté.

Il faut dire qu'on a tous une date comme ça, qu'on ne veut pas voir venir. Quand elle arrive, on est mal dans sa peau.

Si, si, cherchez bien et vous trouverez. En général, c'est parce que c'est lié à quelque chose qui nous rappelle un mauvais souvenir. Et chacun des G-boys a la sienne.

Wufei Chang est toujours mal dans sa peau le 21 février, car c'est le jour où sa femme a perdu la vie. Il se sent entièrement responsable. Il se reproche de ne pas être parti à la guerre à sa place, de ne pas avoir eu la force d'empêcher Meiran de partir au combat ce jour là. De ne pas avoir massacré les ennemis assez rapidement pour la secourir à temps.

Il se reproche même de ne pas avoir eu l'attitude qu'elle a eue pour lui en le sauvant ainsi que Shenlong. Et c'est déjà très dur de faire face à son malheur quand on est responsable de ce qui nous fait souffrir. Il est certain que c'est ce que croit le chinois. Même si Duo sait qu'il n'est pas responsable.

Rien de ce qu'a fait Chang n'a entraîné la mort de sa femme. C'est seulement dû à des « si j'avais fait ça », elle serait encore en vie. On ne connaît pas le futur. On ne peut donc pas faire en sorte que les choses n'aient pas eu lieu après qu'elles soient arrivées.

Pour changer le cours de l'histoire, il aurait fallut qu'il réfléchisse comme il pense après le drame. Mais voilà, sans la mort de sa femme, sans l'envie de voler à son secours, sans la perte, jamais il n'aurait agi comme maintenant.

Il faut dire qu'il est têtu le justicier, il traite souvent Duo d'âne buté, mais c'est lui qui l'est. Ce n'est pas sans raison que Wufei l'appelle ainsi. Car à chaque fois que les deux jeunes gens se rencontrent, Maxwell tape sur le clou. Et pour finir Chang doit bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Bien sûr, le natté ne veut pas qu'on dise qu'il est le seul responsable du revirement du Chinois, d'autres gens lui ont dit également et ont réussi à lui faire tourner la page. Depuis peu, il a arrêté de vivre dans le passé. Il ne passe plus son temps à reconstruire son histoire avec des « si ». Il peut voir arriver le 21 février sans déprimer. La date est toujours pénible, mais elle l'est moins.

Pour Quatre sa vie à basculer un 20 juin. Il n'était pas rentré depuis longtemps sur sa colonie que les forces d'Oz l'ont retrouvé et pour marquer l'exemple ainsi que pousser les colonies à la guerre, pas rien que les pilotes de Gundam. Oz a attaqué la maison de son père, tuant ce dernier ainsi que sa sœur.

Le pauvre Quatre en le découvrant a complètement pété les plombs. Dans sa soif de vengeance, il a construit le Wing Zero et détruit une partie de sa colonie. Depuis lors c'est son jour noir, en plus il n'a même pas la possibilité de se dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, parce que c'est lui qui a fait exploser une partie de sa colonie. Comment rejeter la faute et sur qui ? C'est très difficile alors il assume et il reconstruit ce qu'il a détruit pour racheter sa faute.

Longtemps, Maxwell a cru que Trowa n'avait pas de date noire, parce que sincèrement, ceux qui disent que Heero est un homme insensible ne le connaisse pas. Tout passe par ses yeux. Il ne peut rien cacher aux gens qui lui sont proches. Il ne peut rien cacher pour ceux qui savent lire le langage des yeux.

Ce n'est pas comme Trowa, lui est vraiment quelqu'un d'insondable, on ne voit rien sur son visage. C'est pour ça que pendant longtemps, le natté a vraiment cru que rien n'avait d'importance pour le Français.

Néanmoins, un jour Quatre est venu se confier au châtain et lui a expliqué le jour noir de Barton. C'est surtout que ce 20 juillet, il avait réellement ignoré Duo et que ce dernier insistait au lieu de le laisser s'éclipser. Bien sûr Winner n'a pas tout dévoilé au jeune homme.

-« Duo, laisse lui du temps, tu me disais que tu croyais que Trowa n'a pas de jour noir comme nous autres. Tu te trompes, c'est aujourd'hui. »

Maxwell est curieux de nature, il aime savoir ce qu'on lui cache. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu détruire l'homme qu'il croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui insensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ce jour et quand est-ce arrivé ?

C'est Heero qui a fini par dévoiler une partie du mystère, ne voulant pas que le natté harcèle Trowa à propos de cette date.

-« C'est le jour où Quatre n'a pas su s'arrêter sous le système Zero et qu'il a détruit son Mobile Suit. Trowa a souffert de voir ce que son ami devenait, mais aussi que son amitié-amour n'aie pas fait la balance pour réussir à l'arrêter. Plus que le choc physique, c'est le choc psychologique qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire. Il a préféré tout oublier que de réaliser que son meilleur ami n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son intention. Enfin il le croyait à l'époque. »

Pour Heero, Duo n'a pas eu à chercher longtemps. Il lui a expliqué rapidement pourquoi il voulait toujours tout vérifier. C'est plus tard qu'il a su que ce jour était le 13 juin. Mais depuis cette époque, Heero y pense continuellement, puisqu'il a décidé qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'erreur, c'est pour sa petite victime innocente qu'il recalcule toujours tout, qu'il ne laisse plus rien au hasard.

Quand Maxwell a vraiment compris ce qui motivait son ami, il ne l'a plus considéré comme un perfectionniste. Duo a mieux accepté son envie et son besoin qu'il n'y ait jamais d'autres victimes innocentes et surtout pas par sa faute. Dès que Heero commence à vérifier c'est parce qu'il se sent coupable. Sans lui, elle serait encore vivante, il le sait, il en est sûr.

Le jour que déteste le plus le natté, c'est les 25 décembre. Bien avant que Duo ne perde tous les êtres qui lui sont chers, il n'aimait déjà pas Noël. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les décorations dans les devantures des magasins lui faire de l'œil, les sourires chez tout le monde.

A vrai dire, il était jaloux de tout ces gens qui étaient heureux, ravis. Tout sentait la magie de Noël. Tout le monde avait des projets pleins la tête et lui, il restait là avec ses envies non satisfaites.

Avec la période des fêtes, le temps devenait plus froid, on diminuait le chauffage du satellite pour donner l'illusion d'un temps hivernal qu'il y avait sur la Terre. Duo, a toujours su que toutes ses festivités seraient toujours pour les autres. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de cadeau pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il désirait un présent énorme, il désirait juste une attention. Depuis peu, il commence à moins détester le 25 décembre, il y a deux ans qu'il commence à laisser une chance à cette date qu'il détestait.

µµµ

Comme il y a des dates qu'on déteste, il y a des dates qu'on aime. Déjà tous les cinq, ils aiment le 7 avril, parce que sans cette date, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Leurs vies n'auraient pas pris une teinte plus heureuse. Pour plusieurs raisons cette date est signe de bonheur et de délivrances.

Pour Maxwell, la date qu'il préfère c'est le 31 octobre, car les esprits sortent et viennent rendre visite aux vivants. Les gens en général ont peur des esprits. Et si les gens se déguisent, c'est pour tromper les démons. Ils croient que comme ça, ils pourront tromper les démons et ne pas être inquiété.

A cette période, le natté essaye de s'isoler dans un coin où personne ne viendra l'ennuyer et il pourra ainsi être en phase avec ses morts adorés. Il sait que ses amis ne comprennent pas son besoin de solitude dans un moment pareil. Ils ont mal pour lui et ne savent pas que pour le jeune homme c'est un jour heureux.

L'année passée, Maxwell était sur la Terre afin d'effectuer une mission pour les preventers. Comme il a eu la chance qu'elle se termine pour le 31 octobre, il est monté sur une colline. Durant toute la période où il est resté debout, le regard vers le ciel, il a senti le regard d'Heero sur lui et ce pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

Cette année, Maxwell est sur L2. Une fois de plus Hilde va devoir se passer de son collègue. Ce dernier a rendez-vous avec Solo, Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell. Il a prévenu la jeune femme depuis des semaines.

Après son déjeuner, le châtain passe sa combinaison spatiale afin de se rendre à l'extérieur du satellite. Il sait qu'à l'emplacement qu'il a choisi, personne ne viendra me déranger. Il s'en va sans se retourner, il s'en fout que Hilde est en train de crier qu'il y a trop de travail pour une seule personne. C'est son jour, le seul jour où les esprits sont de sortie.

Pendant plusieurs heures, le châtain reste en communion totale avec ceux qu'il aime. Il apprécie cette journée et se sentir si proche de ceux qui ont fait ce qu'il est devenu. C'est Solo qui lui a donné l'amour pour se construire. Sœur Hélène qui a été une mère pour le jeune garçon des rues. Le père Maxwell c'est celui qui lui a montré l'exemple et lui a donné tous les beaux principes de vie. Là, à l'extérieur du satellite, il se sent en famille et en sécurité.

µµµ

A Quatre heures, la faim se fait sentir et Duo décide de rentrer. Hilde est de bonne humeur, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, surtout vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle était quand il est parti. Il plisse des paupières en voyant qu'il y a un encas installé sur la table de la cuisine. Il se demande bien à quoi est dû le revirement de son amie.

Il lui posera la question quand elle arrivera, en haussant légèrement les épaules, le natté s'installe.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas pour toi. » Entend-il dans son dos.

Maxwell se retourne et voit Heero sortir de la salle de bain, il comprend mieux que son amie soit de bonne humeur.

-« Elle ne t'a pas fait travailler qu'en même ? » Demande le châtain en se levant de la place devant l'assiette de tartines au chocolat.

-« Si ! Je venais pour ça. » Rétorque le brun.

-« Pour ça ? » S'étonne encore plus le natté.

-« Que tu profites de ta journée ! » Précise le métis.

Maxwell se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine, il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Mange et retournes-y. » Lâche Yuy en prenant l'assiette sur le table et en la lui mettant en main.

-« Comment peux-tu croire à des foutaises pareilles. » S'exclame Hilde en regardant Heero.

-« C'est important pour lui, c'est le principal. » Lui répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Maxwell fait un sourire au métis et s'installe devant le goûter qu'il engloutit rapidement avant de se sauver. Il ne lui reste plus tellement de temps avec ses morts. Bientôt les esprits devront regagner leur monde jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Le natté reste seul avec eux durant une grosse heure avant de sentir la présence d'un être vivant près de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui est là.

-« Tu sais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle vivait avec sa grand-mère, elle a retrouvé ses parents dans l'autre monde. » Précise Maxwell sans un regard en arrière.

Heero s'assied à côté du jeune homme et ne dit rien pendant une heure, il observe son ami le regard heureux qui sourit à l'espace.

-« Demain, il faut qu'on parle. » Finit par dire le métis en voyant le natté le regarder depuis plusieurs minutes.

-« Même si j'aime travailler avec toi, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. » Rétorque le châtain après un petit soupir.

-« Demain. » Insiste le brun.

-« Ca ne changera rien à ce qui existe aujourd'hui. » Affirme Duo en reportant son regard sur l'espace.

-« Tu crois ? » Interroge Heero en se levant.

Ce dernier vient s'asseoir derrière le natté et le prend dans ses bras. Maxwell ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien dans sa peau qu'à ce moment là. Après autant d'année, le châtain est enfin à sa place, entouré des gens qu'il aime et qui ont voulu son bonheur.

Maintenant, Duo est certain que demain peut-être meilleur. Il faut peu de choses pour que la vie prenne une autre couleur. Il suffit seulement de vouloir y croire et laisser faire le temps. Ne pas se fermer aux autres et aux expériences.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, le natté s'appuie contre le brun. Duo vient de trouver son paradis dans le creux des bras de Heero.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser qu'à part le 7 avril, les dates sont pures inventions de ma part._


	2. Et Noël fût

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Inspiration du moment romance/souvenir

**Rating** : K+

**Bêta auditrice**: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde.

* * *

**Et Noël fût**

* * *

**AC 198 : 15 décembre**

En sifflotant Duo arrange la maison de Hilde, il est allé acheter des décorations de Noël, c'est la première année qu'il a envie de le fêter.

Le 31 octobre, Heero lui a fait une surprise de taille en venant le remplacer afin qu'il puisse profiter de ses morts.

Ils ont eu une longue discussion, le matin du premier novembre. Elle était presque inutile vu le geste d'Heero durant la journée de la veille. Néanmoins une chose qui est ressortie de cette discussion, c'est que ses sentiments pour le natté évoluent depuis le 24 décembre AC 196. Cette journée là, lui a ouvert les yeux et il a cherché à mieux cerner le châtain afin de comprendre sa complexité.

Ca a fait très étrange au natté, parce que c'est à cette même date que Duo a également commencé à changer d'idée sur Noël. Il doit même avouer qu'il commence à croire aux miracles de Noël et qu'il commence à apprécier toute cette féerie.

Lors de la discussion, Yuy a aussi demandé au natté l'autorisation de proposer sa mutation sur L2. Maxwell a été ravi par la question et donné directement son approbation. Depuis elle a été acceptée. Un appartement de fonction sera alloué à partir du 20 de ce mois.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'a envie de se retrouver dans un appartement complètement en chantier rempli de carton et totalement impersonnel.

Hilde devant sortir avec son copain du moment a proposé de lui prêter sa maison afin de pouvoir faire ça dans un cadre beaucoup plus romantique. Duo a sauté sur l'occasion surtout que Hilde lui a promis de se montrer discrète le cas où elle rentrerait plus tôt que prévu.

La jeune femme regarde son ami mettre des boules noires, blanches, jaunes, rouges et vertes sur le sapin artificiel, des guirlandes clignotantes s'intaillent déjà. Maxwell resplendit de bonheur, elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, si serein, si heureux.

-« Duo ! Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis sur Noël ? »

-« Tu sais, Hilde aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie raison d'aimer Noël et ça pour plusieurs raisons… »

-« Oui, je sais pour la température qui baisse. » Coupe la jeune femme.

-« Hm, quand il fait plus froid et que tu n'as pas de vêtements chauds, tu attrapes plus vite des maladies. J'en ai vu des petits tomber gravement malades. Solo pour finir qui devait aller les porter devant les portes d'un médecin. Il sonnait puis s'encourrait, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Est-ce qu'ils survivaient ? Est-ce qu'ils mourraient ? On n'en savait rien, mais on ne les revoyait plus jamais. On s'amputait d'un membre de notre famille. »

Hilde lui met la main sur l'avant bras et l'incite à continuer. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaît, elle sait qu'il vaut mieux parfois qu'il vide son sac comme il faut que de porter une croix trop lourde et qui le détruit petit à petit.

Et si elle veut également qu'il continue à parler, c'est un peu égoïstement elle a envie de comprendre pourquoi cette année, Noël sera fêté. L'année passée, ils ne l'ont pas fait, Hilde respectant le choix du natté, rien n'avait été décoré, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché, elle de sortir et d'offrir des cadeaux à Howard, à d'autres amis. Mais elle n'avait pas osé en offrir un à Duo, ne sachant pas comment il l'aurait accepté, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de la peine. Elle tenait à savoir si elle pourrait dorénavant l'ajouter à la liste des gens à qui elle fait plaisir à cette période de l'année.

-« Les cadeaux aussi, oui, je sais. »

-« Pas rien que ça, mais Hilde quand tu crèves de faim et que tu vois tout ce gaspillage, ça fait mal. Je voyais des chiens manger des restes, manger mieux que les petits dont j'avais la charge. Est-ce que tu t'imagines voir ce qui te fait envie dans la poubelle et ne pas pouvoir le récupérer parce qu'il y avait des cendres dessus. Hilde, les cadeaux, ce n'est rien, c'est juste la petite goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde à l'air d'être heureux, que cette période agit comme un baume et creuse encore plus le fossé entre ceux qui ont tout et ceux qui n'ont pas grand chose. Tout est fait la pub, l'environnement, les décorations pour créer un leurre de bonheur. »

-« Duo ! Pourquoi la magie de Noël opère sur toi cette année ? » Questionne la jeune femme voulant le faire sortir de son monde de tristesse.

Il était si heureux il y a seulement une dizaine de minutes.

-« Parce que je veux encore voir ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux d'Heero, il y a deux ans. Je veux que la magie opère sur lui. Je veux mettre du baume sur ses blessures. Je veux qu'il puisse rattraper le temps perdu. » Explique le natté les yeux à nouveau pétillants de bonheur.

Hilde se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. C'est fou ce qu'il a grandi depuis quelques temps, comme si le bonheur lui enlevait un poids qui l'en avait empêché avant.

Duo n'a pas beaucoup vu Heero depuis la Toussaint, cependant ce n'est pas trop grave pour eux, ils se sont envoyé des mails. Maxwell sait qu'il ne verra sûrement pas beaucoup Yuy avant le 24 décembre. Ils ont décidé également d'aller doucement, ils ont mis deux ans à s'avouer leur amour. Ils peuvent bien continuer à ce rythme.

Pour Heero, ce n'est pas évident de laisser sortir ses sentiments et de les vivre. Il a dû les enfermer pendant tellement de temps pour devenir une arme humaine que c'est tout un travail qu'il doit effectuer sur lui.

Pour Duo, ce n'est pas évident de s'attacher vraiment aux gens, de montrer son vrai visage. Il lui reste cette peur ancrée au fond de son cœur qu'à trop aimer, il peut amener la mort.

-« Tu le revois quand ton prince charmant ? » Taquine Hilde en tendant une guirlande dorée à Duo.

-« Pour le souper du réveillon, on n'aura pas trop le temps avant. Il a plein de choses à mettre au point pour ne pas être de garde au réveillon justement. »

Maxwell recule pour regarder le sapin fraîchement décoré un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis il se tourne vers Hilde et lui demande avec un peu d'angoisse dans le regard. C'est le premier qu'il fait. Est-ce qu'il a fait les choses les règles de l'art ?

-« Il te plait ? »

-« Le sapin beaucoup, rien que par la symbolique de sa présence. Heero encore plus pour le bien qu'il te fait. » Lâche Hilde avant de lui tirer la langue et de partir.

µµµ

Le 23 décembre à 17 heures, Duo est dans la cuisine de Hilde. Sur le plan de travail, tous les éléments sont réunis pour préparer les cougnoux. Il y a de la farine, du sel, de la levure, du lait, des œufs, du sucre, du beurre, raisin sec et sucre perlé.

La jeune femme après la fermeture de la société, lui a dit qu'elle ira faire des courses, ses derniers achats pour Noël.

Maxwell sait qu'il ne sera pas dérangé et qu'il aura le temps de tout faire. Il commence à faire fondre le beurre, il délaie la levure dans le lait tiède. Le natté met la farine dans un grand saladier, il y creuse une fontaine, en souriant. Dedans, il verse le sel, le sucre, les œufs entiers, le beurre mou ainsi que le lait avec la levure. Il commence à travailler vigoureusement pour obtenir une pâte homogène. Comme mis sur la recette, il teste pour voir si ça colle aux mains, même pas, il ne devait pas rajouter de la farine.

Une fois cette opération fait, il doit maintenant attendre une demi-heure pour que la pâte lève.

Le natté n'est pas très doué en cuisine, mais il a dû se résoudre à faire les cougnoux lui-même. Il voulait pouvoir servir cette petite gâterie que Solo leur offrait chaque matin de Noël qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune garçon.

Dans un premier temps, Duo a retourné tout L2 pour trouver une boulangerie qui en vend ou qui en vendrait. Seulement, personne ne connaît cette sorte de pain et ne voulait se lancer dans la fabrication pour une si petite quantité.

Finalement, il a fait des recherches sur le net pour constater que c'était une spécialité belge et même Wallonne.

Le jeune homme est encore plus perplexe, comment Solo en avait trouvé durant plusieurs années ?

Les yeux sur la pâte qui gonfle lentement, Duo se souvient.

_Flash back_

Solo rentre dans la maison délabrée qu'ils habitent tous durant toute l'année. Le vent s'engouffre par les fenêtres cassées et les briques manquantes. Comme chaque 24 décembre, le jeune garçon a passé la nuit dehors, il est transi de froid. Son maigre manteau ne le protégeant pas convenablement.

Duo du haut de ces six ans est l'aîné des enfants restant dans la maison. Solo lui a confié hier soir la garde des autres enfants. La bande de Solo se compose de huit enfants.

C'est aussi la première année que c'est son rôle. Il y a quatre mois, Gary ayant eu un accident en s'encourant avec des pommes volées sur un étalage. Et comme souvent quand Solo est dépassé par les évènements, surtout quand ça touche la santé. Solo a déposé Gary devant chez un médecin et comme toujours, il n'est jamais revenu.

Solo en poussant la porte fait un clin d'œil à Duo qui s'est directement réveillé, il le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Le plus âgé des deux s'avance vers le petit garçon.

-« Il n'y a pas eu de problème, petit second ? » Murmure Solo pour ne pas réveiller les autres enfants.

-« Non, Solo, j'ai amené Bruce faire pipi quand le réveil a sonné. »

-« Merci, petit second. »

Duo respire profondément et sourit fièrement. Toute la pièce commence à sentir ce qu'il va pouvoir manger encore une fois. La seule chose douce à la bouche et frais comme à chaque fois, c'est tellement rare, que ça en est presque miraculeux.

Des étoiles apparaissent dans les yeux améthyste, un sourire grandit chez Solo.

-« Tu t'en rappelles, on dirait ! »

Duo secoue la tête énergiquement.

-« Il faut attendre que les autres se réveillent. » Précise Solo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La bonne odeur qui emplit la pièce maintenant ne tarde pas à réveiller tout le monde. Les ventres toujours affamés voulant se faire rassasier réveillent leur propriétaire. Solo commence la distribution, gardant le plus gros morceau pour Duo.

-« Mange petit second, tu as bien travaillé. » Dit-il en lui donnant.

Tous les enfants mangent en silence, c'est le seul moment de pur bonheur pour les petits ventres sur une année. Une petite attention qui réchauffe plus que les cœurs. Seul jour où ils mangent à leur faim en un repas. Petit bonheur tellement fugace qu'au soir le ventre tiraille de nouveau.

_Fin du flash back_

La minuterie vient de sonner. Duo cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et s'étonne de voir de la pâte devant ses yeux. Il se secoue légèrement quand il réalise qu'il est dans la maison de Hilde et non dans la vielle baraque.

Il faut qu'il s'active sinon son dessert ne sera jamais préparer à temps. Il doit maintenant retravailler un peu la pâte et y ajouter le sucre perlé. Quand c'est fait, il utilise la pâte pour former deux petits bonshommes. Il rajoute des raisins secs pour faire les yeux, le nez, plusieurs pour dessiner la bouche. Il remet la minuterie sur une demi-heure et allume le four pour le préchauffer.

Quand la pâte aura encore levé, il faudra la mettre à cuire durant une demi-heure de cuisson. Duo en relisant sa recette et le temps de préparation. Il a de nouveau plus de questions que de réponses.

Le premier Noël après la mort de Solo, Duo a cherché dans toutes les boulangeries avoisinantes s'il ne pouvait pas trouver pour le reste de la bande ce que Solo leur amenait. Il voulait pouvoir reproduire pour les plus jeunes, un petit bonheur de la vie et des souvenirs comme lui en avait.

C'est très déçu qu'il a dû rentrer sans rien trouvé. En plus d'avoir perdu son modèle, Noël devenait encore plus noir. Le seul plaisir de l'année venait de lui être retiré.

Quand il a été recueilli avec les autres, Duo a expliqué ce qu'il veut pour Noël. Sœur Hélène n'en a jamais entendu parler. La seule fois qu'il en a revu c'est en AC 196, la journée du 24 décembre.

_Flash back_

Il est sur Terre pour une mission. En se faufilant dans les rues de Haute Belgique pour semer les soldats d'Oz qui n'ont pas encore rendu les armes. Il longe les devantures en y jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil pour paraître moins suspect.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Son plaisir de l'enfance est là. Il regarde le prix. Son envie est plus grande et plus forte que toutes les missions qu'il a menées à bien. Il pousse la porte de la boulangerie et achète son cougnou. Pendant qu'on le sert, les deux soldats à ses trousses passent devant lui. Il va pouvoir rentrer à la planque sans risque pour son coéquipier.

Un dernier regard circulaire, il n'y a personne à ses trousses. Il pousse la porte de la planque. Un silence mortel l'accueille. C'est vrai que seul Heero est là. Les autres sont envoyés dans d'autres secteurs.

02 monte à l'étage, son trésor en main. Après sa douche, il ira le savourer dans la cuisine, petit plaisir solitaire, moment d'égoïsme, voir si ça a toujours le goût de l'enfance.

01 est à son bureau en train de préparer la mission de demain, pas de trêve de Noël prévue pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore accepté la paix.

-« Tu as les infos ? » Demande Heero sans quitter l'écran.

-« Oui, oui. J'ai tout repéré, pas de problème. Je te fais le plan dans une heure. »

Un sourcil interrogateur se pose sur Maxwell, puis le dévisage, avant de parcourir le corps du natté à la recherche de blessure qui lui demanderait un si long laps de temps. Ne voyant rien, son regard se fixe sur les yeux améthyste de Duo qui n'a pas bougé.

-« J'ai quelque chose à faire auparavant. » Avoue Maxwell d'une voix posée mais ferme.

-« Une douche d'une heure. » Raille Yuy.

-« Non, oui et non, une douche et autre chose. » Rétorque le natté un rien plus mal dans sa peau de devoir se justifier.

Cependant, ça ne l'arrête pas, il veut profiter de ce petit moment en solitaire. Duo se dirige vers la salle de bain. En ayant mis sa main le long de sa cuisse en entrant dans la planque, il a réussi à le masquer à la vue du métis.

Maxwell prend une douche rapide, il passe une tenue propre et se rend à la cuisine afin de s'asseoir à la table. D'un doigt, il parcourt la croûte lisse du cougnou, le regard rêveur. Il n'entend même pas Heero rentrer dans la pièce.

C'est quand le métis dépose devant lui une tasse de cacao chaud que Duo prend conscience qu'il n'est plus seul dans la pièce.

-« C'est quoi ? » Interroge Heero en montrant le pain au lait du regard.

-« Un Cougnou ! »

-« C'est ça ton urgence ? Tu fais passer ton estomac avant une mission ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il y a neuf ans que j'en ai plus vu. J'avais fini par me demander si je ne les avais pas rêvés ceux d'avant. » Murmure Maxwell sans quitter le pain des yeux.

Heero le dévisage en buvant un peu de son cacao chaud insistant du regard pour obtenir des explications.

-« Solo nous en ramenait, le matin de Noël. Il passait la nuit dehors et revenait avec un bonhomme par personne, un cougnou frais, presque tiède. Je n'ai jamais su d'où il les tenait. » Expose d'une voix rêveuse le natté en laissant son doigt courir dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça goûte ? » Interroge le brun d'une voix plus douce en s'installant en face du châtain.

-« Le pain au lait sucré ! » Répond Duo toujours en caressant la croûte d'un doigt. « Un goût de bonheur, de souvenir, de chaleur humaine. » Continue-t-il dans un murmure.

-« Prends ton temps, j'attends ton plan en haut. » Lâche Heero en se levant sa tasse de cacao en main.

-« Un goût de partage aussi. » conclut Duo toujours perdu dans ses pensées. « Tu veux goûter Heero ? Heero ? »

02 se rend compte qu'il est de nouveau seul. Il prend son cougnou en main et monte à l'étage. Yuy est assis devant son ordi, il tourne la tête quand Maxwell entre.

-« Tu veux la moitié ? » Questionne le natté de l'entrée de la chambre.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Parce qu'on est la veille de Noël et que je ne veux plus le manger seul. Il me manque quelque chose pour y prendre du plaisir et me rapprocher de mes souvenirs. » Répond timidement le châtain.

Heero se lève et vient se planter devant Duo.

-« Il y a un cérémonial à respecter ? » Demande-t-il en mettant sa tête légèrement de côté.

Une étincelle de plaisir passe dans les yeux améthyste, heureux que le jeune homme veuille bien partager avec lui et surtout qu'il cherche à respecter ses coutumes. Le soldat restera toujours un soldat.

-« Juste ressentir, savourer le moment présent. » Dit Duo en présentant un morceau de cougnou vers les lèvres d'Heero.

Yuy ouvre la bouche et mord dedans sans oser en prendre un trop grand morceau. Le natté sent son cœur se gonfler encore plus que si c'était lui qui mangeait tellement il voit d'émotions et de plaisir s'imprimer dans le regard cobalt.

Maxwell mord à son tour dans le cougnou et le représente au pilote 01. C'est pourtant comme toujours, un moment et un plaisir fugace. Bien trop tôt au goût du châtain, le soldat refait surface quand il entend une alerte d'un mail qui arrive.

Yuy se précipite pour le lire à haute voix puisque ça concerne également son coéquipier. Directement, il ne reste rien du morceau de pain partagé entre les deux pilotes.

_Fin du flash back._

La minuterie sonne, Duo secoue à nouveau la tête de manière à continuer la préparation de son dessert, il fait des entailles, en surface avec son couteau, dessinant les bras, les jambes, avant de les enfourner pour la cuisson.

µµµ

La maison commence à sentir bon quand Hilde rentre les bras chargés de ses derniers achats pour le réveillon.

-« Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ou demain ? » Demande la jeune femme en déposant deux sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Je n'ai pas de cadeau à te rendre, garde-le. » Rétorque sèchement le natté.

-« Ah non ! En plus c'est un cadeau utile pour toi et Heero demain. Tout compte fait je te le donne maintenant que tu puisses l'installer. Et en réalité, j'ai déjà eu mon cadeau. »

-« Ah bon ! » S'étonne le châtain en venant vers son amie qui lui tend un gros paquet.

-« Oui, la décoration de la maison, ouvre-le ! »

Duo s'exécute et tombe devant une peau de mouton avec un plaid. Maxwell l'interroge d'un regard.

-« Pour mettre devant la cheminée, être à l'aise pour regarder le feu de bois. »

La minuterie sonne pour la troisième fois, Duo se précipite, son cadeau dans les bras qu'il dépose sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il ouvre le four, la bonne odeur de pain emplit toute la pièce. Il sort les cougnoux pour mettre un peu d'eau sucrée dessus et les remet quinze minutes dans le four coupé.

-« Oh ! C'est ça que ça sentait et c'est ? » Interroge la jeune femme en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

-« Un souvenir du passé, des cougnoux. »

-« En entrée ? »

-« Non, en dessert. »

-« Tu sais c'est une bûche normalement Duo ! »

-« Pas pour moi. » Maxwell reprend son cadeau. « Oh ! Merci Hilde, tu as eu une bonne idée. Je nous vois déjà devant la cheminée » dit-il en nichant sa tête dans la peau de mouton.

µµµ

En début de soirée le lendemain, Duo prépare la table, tout est installé pour ne pas trop se lever et en faisant le service.

Depuis une demi-heure, le feu de cheminée crépite dans le salon. Debout à l'entrée du salon, Maxwell regarde ce qu'il a fait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il est impatient que Heero arrive et pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui. En quinze jours, il ne l'a eu que six fois au téléphone et moins de dix minutes.

Un coup de sonnette retentit. Le châtain se précipite vers la porte, qu'il ouvre à toute volée. Le métis attend les yeux pétillants, cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Maxwell lui sourit. Le châtain est sublime dans son jeans noir cintré, chemise de soie bleue ouverte sur les deux derniers boutons. Le brun reste là à le contempler.

-« Viens, ne reste pas dans le froid. » Dit Duo en s'éclipsant de la porte ouverte.

Yuy entre et attend que son ami lui montre le chemin.

-« Heero ! On avait dit pas de cadeaux ! » S'exclame le natté en voyant le paquet.

-« C'est le dessert ! »

-« Je l'ai fait. » Rétorque un rien vexé le châtain.

Le métis tend la boite en disant simplement.

-« J'en suis sûr, mais j'ai eu envie d'autres choses. »

Duo prend la boite et l'ouvre avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-« Où as-tu eu ça ? » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« Je l'ai fait venir en express de la Terre. Je n'en ai pas trouvé ailleurs. Pour moi, Noël c'est ça. Le premier cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Ce n'est pas le goût qui m'a ému mais que tu veuilles partager un souvenir, un morceau de ton passé avec moi. Que tu m'ouvres ton cœur, pas faire semblant comme d'habitude. J'ai vu le vrai toi, quand je suis entré dans la cuisine cette nuit là. C'est de lui que je suis tombé amoureux. »

Duo dépose la boite avec deux cougnoux sur la table basse et prend Heero dans ses bras. Le métis ressert l'étreinte autour du corps du jeune natté, lui offrant ainsi le seul endroit où Duo peut-être lui et pleinement heureux.

OWARI

* * *

**Joyeux Noël, ne mangez pas trop.**


	3. Un jour comme un autre

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino, je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Inspiration du moment romance/souvenir

**Rating**: K+

**Bêta auditrice**: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Quatre.

**Bêta lectrice **Arlia Eein

**Résumé **La saint Valentin devient une date très spéciale pour Duo.

* * *

**Un jour comme un autre.**

* * *

Depuis Noël où Heero et Duo se sont rendus compte qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, que les plaisirs de la vie sont les mêmes pour l'un et l'autre. Ils savent également qu'un geste vaut parfois mieux que tous les discours. Ils se rendent tout à fait compte qu'ils sont encore plus rapprocher.

Ils ont mangés les cougnoux tendrement enlacés sur la peau de mouton offerte par Hilde devant l'âtre rempli de bois crépitant. Ils s'y sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre bien installé devant le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre.

Hilde ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène. Elle ramène une couverture du lit de Duo pour la mettre sur les deux jeunes gens toujours habillés entièrement.

Le temps passant, ça amuse la jeune femme de les voir agir en dehors du temps et des conventions. Ils se foutent du qu'en dira-t-on, ils avancent à leurs rythmes. A l'heure où elle voit les gens autour d'elle ne penser qu'au moment présent. Ils ne pensent qu'à se créer des bonheurs éphémères comme si la guerre pouvait encore venir éteindre leurs moments de joie à chaque instant. Les gens de maintenant ne pensent qu'à vivre à cent à l'heure, sans faire d'efforts. Ils ne cherchent plus à surmonter les difficultés. Ils se séparent plutôt qu'essayer de se réconcilier.

Elle-même n'échappe à la règle, quand il y a plus de difficultés à surmonter que de plaisir à partager. Elle finit par quitter son partenaire du moment et elle change à nouveau de vie et chercher un nouveau partenaire.

Mais eux se construisent pas à pas. Elle est persuadée que si une difficulté survient, ils l'affronteraient ensemble.

Elle le voit bien, Heero n'a pas voulu que la distance soit un obstacle entre eux, il a donc décidé de venir sur L2. Il savait que même si Duo le voulait également. Maxwell ne pouvait pas quitter la société de Hilde et que la jeune femme n'en sortirait pas sans lui. Yuy n'a que lui, Duo fait vivre plusieurs personnes avec son travail.

C'est par des petits gestes, des petites attentions, qu'ils apprivoisent l'autre et qu'ils se construisent un avenir commun.

µµµ.

Peu avant le nouvel an, Duo surprend une discussion entre Hilde et Heero.

-« Est-ce que vous savez déjà comment vous allez passer le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre ? » Interroge Hilde en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

-« Je dois te dire que j'aimerai voir de mes yeux une boite de nuit, mais je sais que c'est le genre de choses que Duo n'apprécie pas. Alors, je crois qu'on va rester ici, si tu veux bien nous prêter une nouvelle fois ta maison. Duo m'a déjà fait connaître un réveillon de Noël familial, je peux me passer de voir une boite de nuit. » Rétorque le métis qui n'a connu jusqu'ici que le système du travail et les missions.

En entendant parler le brun, Hilde comprend mieux pourquoi le natté a décidé de célébrer la nativité du Christ et de taire ses démons, d'entrer dans le système à sa façon. Elle sait maintenant pourquoi, il ne voulait pas de cadeaux puisse qu'il offrait son cadeau en se faisant un peu violence pour l'amour de Heero.

Cependant, Maxwell n'a pas voulu montrer la fête de Noël commerciale, il a voulu faire découvrir à son copain le côté fête familiale pour le plaisir d'être ensemble et non pour l'étalage de cadeaux. Elle ressent aussi à la façon dont s'exprime le brun qu'il veut apprendre à vivre, qu'il veut découvrir ce dont il a été privé dans son enfance selon les termes de Duo.

Heero ne le ressent pas vraiment de cette façon, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Il faut dire qu'on ne regrette pas ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on n'a pas envie d'apprendre, de découvrir par soi-même ce qui fait plaisir aux autres. Il tient à comprendre les autres en vivant comme eux, enfin pas tout, il sait très bien qu'il y a des expériences qu'il n'aura jamais envie de tester.

-« C'est vrai que tu as raison, Duo n'aime pas particulièrement les boites de nuit. Cependant, il adore danser, mais à chaque fois… »

-« On ira, si Heero en a envie, on ira. » Coupe Duo

-« Tu es sûr ! » S'exclame Yuy le regard brillant.

-« Peut-être que cette fois, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. » Sourit Maxwell en faisant un clin d'œil à Hilde.

-« C'est vrai que cette fois, tu n'y vas pas seul. » Réalise la jeune femme.

µµµ

Le 31 décembre AC 198, Hilde habillée d'une jupe longue verte pomme et top vert foncé, ouvre la marche avec Gustavio, son amant du moment, un grand type balaise. Heero en jeans noir, chemise blanche donne la main à un Duo très en beauté, cheveux natté, chemise de soie bleue-violette, sur jeans bleu foncé, ils suivent la jeune femme qui avance de son pas énergique vers la boite de nuit.

Il y a foule, la piste de danse est bondée, Heero regarde autour de lui et montre aux trois autres une table près du bar, il tire Duo par la main pour s'y rendre. Pendant ce temps, Hilde traîne Gustavio sur la piste.

-« Elle est très en beauté, très féminine pour une fois. » Dit Heero à l'oreille de Duo.

-« Toujours en boite. » Certifie-t-il.

-« Je vais nous chercher à boire. » Lâche Yuy en se levant.

Le brun est à peine parti que Maxwell est repéré par un type qui vient l'accoster en voyant que le métis est en train de revenir, peut-être qu'il pourra lui ravir.

-« Vous voulez danser mademoiselle ? » Demande le bonhomme derrière Duo.

Ce dernier se retourne, un regard noir sur l'homme. Il lui dit d'un ton acerbe.

-« De un, je ne suis pas une femme, et de deux, je crois que vous avez vu que j'étais accompagné. »

Le malabar s'en va sans demander son reste, Maxwell soupire, puis sourit quand Heero dépose la boisson devant lui.

-« Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les dancings. Quand je viens avec Hilde, c'est recta, le manque de lumière prête à confusion. » Explique-t-il en soupirant légèrement.

-« Hilde en jupe ? » Demande le métis en s'installant.

-« Pour plus qu'on la prenne pour mon mec. » Ricane Duo.

-« On peut partir. » Propose le brun en se levant déjà.

-« Non, j'espère qu'on va me lâcher, parfois on me prend pour un travelo. Une fille qui se déguise en mec, c'est encore plus vexant. J'adore danser, bouger sur la musique. Tu viendras avec moi ? » Insiste le natté en lui prenant la main pour qu'il se mette près de lui.

-« Pas là dessus en tout cas ! » Dit Heero en entendant un rock.

-« Au premier slow, on ira » dit Duo avant d'embrasser tendrement Heero.

Hilde vient s'asseoir

-« Vous avez réussi à vous mettre le dancing à dos. » Rit la jeune femme.

-« Déjà ! » S'exclame Maxwell en lui souriant.

-« Il y a ceux qui râlent parce que tu es pris, ceux qui râlent pour Heero et dans les deux sexes. Et encore tu n'as pas dansé. »

-« Vous venez souvent ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Il vient surtout pour moi quand je suis seule, c'est un vrai ami. » Explique Hilde en repartant rejoindre Gustavio après avoir embrassé son ami sur la joue.

La soirée se passe sans heurt. Heero apprend à bouger au rythme de la musique. Son regard et sa possessivité sur Duo font reculer ceux qui veulent approcher aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Ils passent une très bonne soirée, heureux du moment passé avec Hilde et son copain. Ils sont contents d'avoir réussi une nouvelle expérience ensemble.

Tendrement enlacés, ils rentrent au studio Preventer d'Heero. Hilde ayant demandé d'avoir sa maison pour elle seule.

De baisers en caresses, de caresses aux câlins qu'ils ont commencés sous la douche. Heero et Duo passent encore une étape supplémentaire dans leur relation en s'offrant l'un à l'autre en ce premier Jour de l'An.

Ils sont sereins devant l'avenir qui s'offre à eux. Bien sûr, il y a des moments moins amusants. C'est surtout quand Heero part en mission. Il est caserné sur L2, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne doit plus partir en déplacement.

Ces moments sont plus pénibles pour le natté qui reste à l'attendre. Il ressent le manque de leur soirée en tête à tête après le travail. Maxwell s'étonne de la rapidité avec laquelle ils ont pris des habitudes et le vide qu'il peut y avoir de ne plus les réaliser.

C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres que Duo repense aux soirées en tête-à-tête soit dans l'appartement d'Heero ou la maison d'Hilde. Il soupire en se souvenant de leurs ballades dans les rues en centre ville.

Souvent le week-end, ils se promènent dans le grand parc de L2. Le regard de Heero est souvent attiré par les différents animaux qui s'y trouvent seul ou accompagné. Cependant, c'est surtout les chiens qui sont là en baladent avec leurs maîtres qui ont tout son attention.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il voit Heero suivre un chien du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de sa vue. Maxwell finit par demander à son amant s'il en veut un.

-« Non, je ne peux pas en avoir dans mon appartement de fonction. En plus, quand je suis en déplacement… » Répond le métis en passant son bras autour de la taille du natté.

-« Tu n'en fais quand même pas tellement. » Coupe ce dernier.

-« J'en fais trop à mon goût. Soupire Heero. J'aime mon métier, il me rend heureux, mais il y a ses inconvénients. »

-« Comme pour tout ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ton inconvénient à toi. » Nargue Yuy avant de l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Rho, tu verras quand on vivra ensemble si j'en ai pas. » Rit le châtain de bon cœur.

Des étoiles de plaisir commencent à briller dans les yeux cobalt coupant le rire du jeune homme et mettant même un peu de tristesse dans l'améthyste. Duo n'a pas voulu dire ça de cette façon là et surtout ne veut pas proposer la cohabitation si rapidement au métis. Il a bien trop peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur son amant.

-« Pas tout de suite. » Murmure Maxwell d'une voix qui se casse.

-« Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas. » Rassure Yuy en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Dès que… »

Heero le fait taire d'un baiser.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça. De toute façon, je dois partir en mission la semaine prochaine. » Dit Yuy en entraînant son copain vers la sortie du parc.

-« Longtemps ? » Interroge le natté en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

-« Trois à quatre mois. » Répond-il.

-« Dangereux ? »

-« Normal. »

Duo soupire avant de dire d'une petite voix.

-« Tu vas me manquer. »

-« J'espère bien. » Sourit Heero.

-« Si tu voulais un chien, tu prendrais quoi ? » Demande Maxwell en montrant quelque chose en dessous d'eux.

Yuy regarde où leurs pas les ont arrêtés. Ils sont devant une société de protection des animaux, ils surplombent plusieurs dizaines de cage. Heero s'appuie sur la rambarde et scrute les cages.

-« Les bergers allemands, les Tervuren, faut voir le premier maître. » Répond après un moment le brun.

-« Ca s'apprivoise ! »

-« Comme tout ! » Rétorque Heero avant de repartir vers son appartement de fonction où ils vont souper.

µµµ

Heero vient déposer le trousseau de son appartement à Duo, le matin de son départ. Le natté lui glisse quelque chose dans la main avant de lui donner un long baiser. Yuy écarquille un peu les yeux en voyant disparaitre son amant vers sa société sans se retourner.

Puis le métis sourit en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les au-revoir n'ont jamais été une réussite pour Duo, Heero le sait. La peur qu'ils deviennent définitifs, le mine toujours.

Quand le brun regarde sa main, il voit une maille chaînette. Il y est attaché un bout de moteur sculpté en forme de petit berger allemand.

Comme tout ce que Maxwell lui a donné, sans raison, ça toujours eu plusieurs significations. La première, c'est souvent parce qu'il a simplement envie de lui faire plaisir. La deuxième, c'est sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aime, puisqu'il ne lui dit jamais et surtout qu'il a bien entendu ce qui lui faisait plaisir et ce qu'il aimait.

Il y a déjà eu un jour une plante verte, un ficus, qu'il lui a offert après qu'il lui ait parlé de sa passion pour le jardinage. Il était en infiltration sur Terre et il a dû remplacer le jardinier d'une ambassade de manière à surveiller les allers et les venues des gens avant d'intervenir.

Duo l'étonne toujours, il ne laisse pas leur couple tomber dans la monotonie. Toutes les nouvelles découvertes sur les passions du métis est souvent l'objet d'une attention pour lui faire comprendre que Maxwell sait ses goûts et qu'il ne les oublie pas.

µµµ

Le métis est parti depuis six semaines quand Hilde vient trouver le natté. Ce dernier est en train de démonter une partie d'un réservoir d'une navette spatiale.

-« Duo ! » Commence-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Voilà deux jours que tu es mal à l'aise. »

-« Gustavio aimerait qu'on se mette en ménage. » Finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

Duo dépose son chalumeau, retire ses lunettes de sécurité, vient prendre sa complice dans ses bras.

-« C'est super ça. Je suis heureux pour vous. »

-« Il vient vivre à la maison, Duo ! » Rectifie Hilde de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Je vais chercher un logement. J'ai combien de temps ? » Demande le natté en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme qu'elle se calme un peu.

-« Le temps que tu veux. Mais Gustavio est parfois indisposé devant notre complicité… » Commence la jeune femme.

-« J'aimerai trouver quelque chose qui nous convienne. Une petite maison entre ici et son appartement, j'en voudrais une avec un jardin, pas grand parce que je n'aime pas le jardinage, mais lui adore. Et quand il n'est pas là, il faudra que je le fasse. » Expose frénétiquement le châtain en coupant la parole à son amie.

Hilde sourit de toutes ses dents et vient l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir. Maxwell s'étonne du comportement de son amie. Il passe plusieurs fois sa main sur sa joue avant de se remettre au travail.

µµµ

Au bout de quinze jours, le natté trouve son petit paradis sur L2. C'est une petite maison de six pièces. Il y a des travaux à faire à l'intérieur, néanmoins, elle est déjà habitable sans problème.

Il déménage le 7 juin et commence à arranger son petit nid. Tous les trois jours, il se rend à l'appartement de son copain afin de s'occuper de ses plantes. Il faut dire qu'il vient d'apprendre que le métis ne reviendrait par rapidement. Sa mission vient de se prolonger de deux mois supplémentaire.

Ce déménagement est salutaire pour Duo. Il lui permet de ne pas trop penser à l'absence de son copain. Il passe ses soirées à bricoler pour modifier la maison et construire un vrai confort au quotidien. Avec des matériaux de récupération, il fait un porte-manteau, plusieurs range-cd. Il confectionne également des étagères ainsi que des balconnières pour les jardinières que voudra certainement mettre Heero.

Chaque fois qu'Hilde passe pour voir l'évolution ou lui ramener des objets qu'il a oublié. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de plus en plus en parcourant l'habitation.

Maxwell ne comprenant pas son comportement, finit par lui demander de s'expliquer. Il faut dire que la situation devient pénible pour le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles d'Heero depuis une grosse semaine. Avant, c'est Wufei qui servait de lien et lui donnait des nouvelles. Mais depuis que le Chinois est également parti en mission, Duo se trouve privé du seul moyen pour être sûr que Yuy va bien.

Après avoir embrassé son ami sur la joue, la jeune femme répond au natté et lui donne la raison de son amusement.

-« Mais regarde ta maison, Duo ! Regarde autour de toi. Des balconnières alors que tu as horreur du jardinage. Deux étagères dans la salle de bain que tu as installé de chaque côté de l'évier. Tu as aussi deux porte-gobelets. »

-« Oui et quoi ? » Interroge le châtain en plissant le front.

-« C'est vraiment pour ton confort personnel que tu as fait tout ça ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Maxwell voit la maison sous un autre regard.

-« Oh ! » Lâche-t-il d'un coup.

Hilde l'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va en rigolant.

µµµ

Dans la nuit du 8 août, Heero rentre chez lui, il est impatient de tenir Duo dans ses bras après cinq mois de mission. Néanmoins, il est persuadé que s'il débarque à 3h du matin, son amant ne va pas du tout apprécier. Il a envie de retrouvailles heureuses pas que Maxwell lui râle dessus.

Yuy pousse la porte de son appartement et ressent directement tout l'amour de son amant pour lui. Duo n'est pas seulement venu donner à boire à son ficus, il l'a rempoté et fait un cache-pot avec de la ferraille, leur prénom s'enlaçait en signe japonais, ressemblant presque à des signes tribaux. Il avait dit un jour au natté qu'il rêvait d'avoir ça en tatouage sur le haut de son bras gauche. Cependant tant qu'il partira en mission, il ne pourra pas le faire.

Le brun va jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche à laquelle il rêve depuis deux mois. Tout en se lavant, il pense à sa journée de demain. A midi, il rendra visite à Duo sur son lieu de travail. Il pense à la surprise qu'il va lui faire. Ca fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il ne doit pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Il vient de voir sur le tableau de service que Wufei est parti en mission. Duo étant un civil, il n'est pas censé être dans le secret, néanmoins par amitié le Chinois fait une entorse au règlement. Donc Maxwell ne sait pas qu'il va bientôt rentrer.

Le métis tout en se séchant se dirige vers sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant des petits papiers déposés sur son oreiller. Il sait que c'est tout ce que Duo aurait voulu lui dire avec la date au-dessus.

Yuy sourit en les lisant, tout en caressant le petit chien sur sa maille chaînette qu'il a toujours à son cou. Après il ouvre la table de nuit et les dépose un à un dans une grande boite de biscuits avec déjà une trentaine de petits mots ainsi.

Heero referme la boite et soulève le couvre-lit doucement, on ne sait jamais que Duo lui ait laissé une autre surprise.

Un sourire gigantesque se fait sur son visage en voyant qu'il y a une enveloppe avec quelque chose dedans. D'après la forme que ça fait on dirait même que c'est une clef. Il s'empresse de l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur il y a la nouvelle adresse du natté, la clef de la maison ainsi que la raison du changement de domicile. Le métis décide de changer ses projets, il ira l'attendre dans sa maison avec un bon petit repas.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Heero sort du lit et se rend dans le hall où il a laissé son paquetage. Il sort doucement sa boite de ration de survie. Il se rappelle la tête de son binôme quand il a mis toutes ses denrées à même son sac et qu'il a déposé délicatement le cadeau qu'il voulait ramener à Duo et la protège avec du sable.

Quatre en avait parlé un jour au natté. Ce dernier avait toujours voulu en voir une de visu. En plus là où il était parti en mission c'était difficile de ramener un cadeau intéressant pour une fois que la chance est avec lui, il ne va pas la laisser filer.

C'est vrai que la seule chose que Duo lui demande toujours quand il part en mission c'est qu'il revienne vivant.

Heero sourit en constatant qu'elle est intacte. Il pourra étonner doublement son amant. Heureux, il se rend dans sa chambre et se met au lit.

µµµ

En rentrant du travail, Maxwell pousse la porte de sa maison. Il a un moment d'arrêt en sentant une bonne odeur qui plane dans la pièce. C'est même des pâtes sautées au porc sauce aigre-doux. Il voit des chaussures dans le hall.

-« Heero ! » Murmure-t-il un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Celui-ci apparaît de la cuisine, il est tout bronzé par sa mission sur Terre, ses yeux ressortent encore plus.

-« Tu es là ! » Crie Duo des étoiles par milliers apparaissent dans les yeux du natté. « Quand es-tu rentré ? » Demande-t-il en s'avançant enfin.

-« A 1h30 du matin, j'étais chez moi à 3 heures. » Précise-t-il.

-« Tu m'as trop manqué. » Confesse Duo en lui caresse la joue tendrement.

-« J'ai vu ça à tes petits mots. » Avoue le brun.

-« Tu es magnifique, ça te va bien ce bronzage. » Sourit Maxwell

-« Ta maison est magnifique, elle te ressemble. »

-« Si elle est à vendre, je l'achète, elle me plaît bien. »

-« Viens, j'ai préparé à manger. » Dit le métis en repartant vers la cuisine.

Le natté se met en mouvement et son regard est attiré par quelque chose sur la TV. Il s'approche lentement.

-« C'est ce que je crois ? » Demande le châtain en se tournant vers son copain.

-« Hn »

-« Tu étais dans le désert ? » Interroge Duo.

-« Hn »

-« Une rose des sables. Elle est belle, merci. » Finit par dire Maxwell après l'avoir prise délicatement sur l'appareil.

-« De rien »

Duo repose la fleur tout aussi doucement et part retrouver le métis qui l'attend près de la porte de la cuisine.

Ils mangent ensemble, ne se quittant presque pas des yeux. Heero ne peut de toute façon pas parler de son travail. C'est surtout Duo qui alimente la conversation en racontant des histoires qui lui sont arrivées. Ils sont heureux de se retrouver et de pouvoir vivre un petit moment ensemble.

µµµ

Les missions se succèdent de plus en plus rapidement. Ca commence à peser aux deux jeunes gens. Cependant Maxwell n'ose pas l'avouer à son amant, parce qu'il a peur de lui dire qu'il lui est devenu indispensable pour être heureux mais surtout parce qu'il sait que le travail plait beaucoup à Heero. Il ne veut pas le priver de quelque chose qui le rend heureux et bien dans sa peau.

Encore une chance, les missions ne sont pas trop longues, elles ne dépassent jamais une semaine.

A la mi-octobre, Yuy rentre dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il vient de s'y faire appeler.

-« Prochaine mission, le 29 octobre, voilà le dossier. » Dit-il.

Heero le regarde, ouvre le farde et le parcourt rapidement.

-« Non, je ne la fais pas. » Affirme le brun en tendant à nouveau le dossier à son supérieur.

-« Comment ça ! » S'indigne l'homme.

-« J'ai demandé congé le 31 octobre depuis six mois. Je ne serais pas rentré, je ne pars pas. » Explique-t-il sèchement.

-« Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

-« Alors, je donne ma démission. » Lâche le métis en mettant déjà sa main à sa plaque sur sa poitrine.

-« Yuy ! »

Un regard noir se fixe sur son chef. Ce dernier soupire légèrement avant de dire.

-« Donnez le dossier à Warnier et partez demain à sa place. »

-« Hn »

Le métis n'a que le temps de prévenir Duo et il est parti. Ce dernier la trouve mauvaise et râle en le regardant partir. Heero est rentré la veille, ils n'ont passé qu'une soirée ensemble en quinze jours. Il est loin le temps où son amant restait trois mois sur L2.

µµµ

Ce 31 octobre à 7h30, à la société de la jeune femme. Les gens qui passent devant peuvent clairement entendre.

-« Tu n'en as pas marre, chaque année, c'est le même cinéma, hurle Hilde. Il y a trop de travail pour que tu puisses te le permettre. Je ne vais pas savoir honorer toutes les commandes. Le médecin a dit que je ne pouvais pas forcer, si je veux le porter à terme. »

-« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas prendre des commandes pour cette date, tu le savais. » Rétorque froidement le natté en attrapant son casque.

-« Va, je fais ton travail. » Dit une voix dans le dos des jeunes gens.

-« Heero ! Tu es rentré quand ? » S'exclame Duo en se retournant d'un bond.

-« Il y a quatre heures, va je te dis, profites. Et si tu la vois dis-lui que je m'excuse encore. » Dit Yuy un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

Le brun a des cernes sous les yeux et le teint un peu blafard.

-« Elle est heureuse, ne regrette rien, my lover. Elle a retrouvé sa mère et son père. Je te l'ai déjà dit l'année passée. Tu es épuisé, je ne vais pas y aller. » Affirme le natté en voyant les traits du jeune homme, une main caresse son visage.

Heero s'avance, met ses deux mains sur les fesses de Duo et le tire à lui pour lui dire.

-« J'ai pris des risques pour que tu puisses y aller l'esprit serein, que je puisse voir tes yeux sans un peu de tristesse, que tu puisses te ressourcer à la chaleur de l'âme de Solo, du Père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène. Je suis en congé demain. Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour, va. Quand j'ai fini, je viens te rejoindre. »

Duo en a presque les larmes aux yeux, il embrasse tendrement son amant, prend sa tenue scaphandre et part vers le port spatial.

Comme lui a promis Yuy, ce dernier le rejoint vers 13 heures. Hilde a fermé boutique, tout a été fait. La jeune femme pour le remercier a commandé un repas qui sera livré au domicile de Duo à 19 heures.

Le métis s'endort dans les bras du natté alors qu'ils sont installés à l'extérieur de la colonie. Duo à l'impression qu'il peut ainsi être plus proche de ses morts. Cette année est pour Maxwell encore plus réconfortante, il n'y a pas que tous ses chers disparus qui lui font du bien, mais aussi la présence plus qu'apprécie d'Heero qui est là, en pleine confiance puisqu'il dort du sommeil du juste. Ca lui permet de penser qu'il y a un an qu'il est heureux et qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi bien dans sa peau si son petit copain n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il y a juste un an.

µµµ

Pour Noël, ils sont ensemble, Heero n'est plus parti en mission. Duo a préparé tout le repas comme l'année passée, il a aussi décoré la maison. Ils en ont mangé les cougnoux que le natté a préparés. Un Noël sans cougnoux n'aurait pas été un Noël pour eux.

-« Tu es bien silencieux Duo ! » Dit le brun alors qu'ils savourent les cougnoux.

-« J'ai dérogé aux habitudes. » Avoue un peu honteux le châtain

Heero soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. » Murmure Duo sans oser regarder son petit ami.

Il faut dire que Maxwell estime qu'un bon Noël s'est simplement être heureux de se retrouver en famille. Yuy sourit, il relève le menton de son copain pour lui dire tendrement.

-« J'en ai un pour toi aussi. »

-« Oh ! Le mien ne peut pas attendre minuit seulement. » Précise le châtain.

Justement, on sonne à la porte, Maxwell se lève et revient rapidement avec un jeune berger belge de plus ou moins trois mois.

-« Duo ! Je ne peux pas en avoir dans mon appartement de fonction ! » S'exclame Heero malgré les yeux qui brillent alors qu'il les pose sur le chien.

-« Tu veux bien vivre avec nous ? » Demande en rougissant le natté.

Heero ouvre grand les yeux avant de se ressaisir.

-« J'emballe mes affaires dès demain et je suis là ! Merci, tes cadeaux sont vraiment magnifiques. »

Yuy se lève, vient embrasser Duo et caresser le chien.

-« C'est quoi ton cadeau ? » Demande Maxwell quand Heero relâche ses lèvres.

-« J'ai demandé à être caserné, plus de missions. C'est fini, je n'en pouvais plus de te quitter. Il y en aura encore de temps en temps quand il ne peut pas faire autrement. »

Duo se jette dans les bras d'Heero, l'embrasse à le rendre fou. Il trouve que le cadeau de son homme est encore plus beau que le sien. Un cadeau qui n'a rien du matériel.

µµµ

Pour le nouvel an, Heero habite chez Duo, chacun assume une partie des charges de la maison qui devient la leur. Le natté respire le bonheur. Il faut dire qu'il n'espérait pas avoir un jour son homme à la maison qui en plus a des horaires quasi réguliers. Heero devra bien partir en mission, mais elles n'excéderont jamais plus d'une semaine par trimestre.

Pour obtenir cet horaire, Yuy s'est spécialisé dans la recherche d'informations pour la réalisation des missions des autres.

µµµ

Hilde s'arrondit de plus en plus, la naissance d'une petite fille dont Duo sera le parrain est prévue le 14 février. Elle a demandé qu'elle soit provoquée ce jour là, si elle ne vient pas avant. Elle veut pouvoir lui offrir la naissance un enfant pour lui prouver son amour.

Elle est venue rendre visite à son ami. Le médecin lui a conseillé de marcher un peu et chaque jour, après sa journée de travail, elle a pris l'habitude de revenir avec Duo pour discuter un peu avec lui.

-« Et toi, tu vas lui offrir quoi à ton homme pour la saint Valentin ? » Demande Hilde en caressant son ventre.

-« Rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une fête pour lui montrer que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre cette date pour faire un geste. »

-« Pourtant l'année passée, vous êtes allés au restaurant ! » S'exclame la jeune femme.

Le chien arrive vers Duo pour quémander une caresse et sortir. Maxwell le fait avant d'ouvrir la porte à Canaille.

-« Il revenait de mission à l'improviste, aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de cuisiner. C'est seulement pour ça. Pas pour la saint Valentin. » Répond le châtain en surveillant le chien de la porte.

Hilde met à nouveau sa main sur son ventre, et sourit au natté.

-« J'espère que Grâce tiendra jusqu'au 14. Je voudrais tellement lui offrir son premier enfant pour cette date. »

-« Tu crois qu'il t'aimera moins si elle vient avant. Lui donner un enfant est déjà le plus bel acte d'amour que tu peux lui offrir, surtout que ta grossesse ne se passe pas sans problèmes. »

-« C'est si beau l'amour à travers tes yeux Duo ! »

-« L'amour s'entretient au quotidien, si tu crois qu'il est conquis, qu'il n'y a plus d'efforts à faire, tu risques de le perdre. » Lâche le châtain en revenant vers la jeune femme, le chien sur ses talons.

-« Tu fais des efforts ? » S'étonne la jeune femme alors que justement elle a l'impression que l'amour entre les deux jeunes gens coulent de source qu'il n'y a jamais d'ombre au tableau.

-« Heero est maniaque, j'en avais aucune idée, sourit Duo. Je range un max, il essaie de ne pas voir mon désordre. »

-« Vouloir faire plaisir à l'autre ? » Questionne la jeune femme pour savoir si c'est la formule miracle pour réussir son couple.

Elle tient énormément à Gustavio et veut finir sa vie avec lui.

-« Oui Hilde, Heero sait que je fais des efforts, alors il est plus coulant. Je crois que c'est ça aimer, car je prends plaisir à lui faire plaisir. »

Hilde se lève et vient l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir elle lui dit.

-« Soyez heureux. »

-« Nous le sommes et nous allons tout faire pour le rester. »

µµµ

Grâce naît le 14 février à minuit une. Ce qui fait bien rire Duo, le bébé avait patienté pour faire plaisir à sa mère.

Maxwell et Yuy viennent voir cette petite merveille, bras dessus, bras dessous. Gustavio attend dans le hall que les deux jeunes gens rendent visite à sa compagne. Il est si fier, il tient à inviter le couple au restaurant après leur visite. Le nouveau papa ne tient pas à manger seul un si merveilleux jour.

Ils se retrouvent au soir devant le restaurant. Les autres clients regardent un peu bizarrement, en ce jour de fête des amoureux, trois jeunes hommes ensemble, assis à la même table, ça change des habitudes.

Duo rayonne, il a eu peur pour Hilde que l'accouchement ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'espéré. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien. Hilde et Grâce sont vivantes, Gustavio est un papa radieux.

Heero s'amuse de l'attitude de ses deux amis, s'il ne savait pas, il aurait pu se demander qui était le père, tellement les deux irradient le bonheur.

Le serveur arrive pour prendre la commande. Le natté dit.

-« Apporter une bouteille de champagne qu'on puisse fêter ce jour dignement. »

-« Toi, fêter quelque chose, rigole Gustavio. Je croyais que c'était une fête commerciale pour toi la saint Valentin. »

-« Je fête la naissance de ta fille, pas les amoureux. Dire je t'aime, ça sert à quoi, si tu ne le prouves pas. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Ca fait du bien de l'entendre, parfois. » Répond Gustavio.

Le natté regarde le métis, un peu intrigué.

-« Ca ne me manque pas à moi que tu ne l'aies jamais dit, tes yeux me le montre. »

-« Pareil pour moi, Tout ton corps me le prouve. » Répond Heero en attirant Maxwell à lui pour l'embrasser.

Après un baiser digne d'Hollywood, Yuy le relâche quand le serveur arrive avec la bouteille.

-« A ta fille. » Dit Duo.

-« A vous deux » Répond Gustavio.

OWARI

**.**


End file.
